Viva Takes Over the Kapinoy Network in 2016
November 28, 2015 IBC-13, the superstar network owned by the chairman Jose Avellana, as the number 3 station will change its own landscape in the Philippine television industry at the start of 2016 with the entry of Viva Entertainment as its new partner in providing innovative and engaging entertainment programs that would surely cater to the viewing needs of millions of Filipinos. Throughout those years, the superstar network has always been focusing on its sports programming such as PBA, NBA and ONE FC to name a few while its setting the trend of fantaseryes like Janella in Wonderland as a teen mermaid tale, and then the likes of Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man are the superheroes, and the longest-running franchise game show like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Viva-produced reality singing search Born to be a Superstar continue to offer the Filipino audiences. Meanwhile, the drama anthology Love Notes which is hosted by Magic 89.9 disc jockey Joe D'Mango continue to impress young Filipino audiences, more particularly rinabce about letter senders. Now with Viva's head honcho Vic del Rosario as the network's new chief entertainment strategist, you should expect major changes in the network's programming and hopefully more less active stars to make their presence felt on its new shows. IBC-13 and Viva has recently launched its new brand of entertainment shows during its trade launch that are set to launch within the first quarter of 2016. In which, they are already premiere in To Love Again, a drama series starring Cristine Reyes and Onemig Bondoc; Kumander Bawang, a fantasy-action drama starring Josh Padilla as a aswang-busting superhero and Bagets Kids, a children's afternonon series. At this time, their upcoming titles Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan, a drama series starring Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews,Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann; and add its new shows are include Syrena, a fantasy series starring IBC primetime princess Sofia Andres as a mermaid tale Syrena; the fantasy series Magic Kamison, topbilled by Janella Salvador in the title role and Captain Barbell, a remake of Mars Ravelo classic and featuring Slater Young in the title role; Glory Jane, a first-ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama starrring the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services); Cash Cab Philippines hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, and of course, the reality singing search for kids Little Superstar which is hosted by Janella Salvador, among others. As the superstar network makes a revamp on its entertainment side, there will be a huge possibility that its top-rating PBA games was also still aired IBC 13 through a partnership with Viva's own sports brand. IBC-13 is also set to strengthen its kids block with Nickelodeon's world-famous animation series SpongeBob SquarePants and the expansion of its Anime Kapinoy lineup which made its return earlier this year with the Philippine free TV premiere of Sailor Moon Crystal. This is just the beginning of what the new partnership may offer in the coming months. Hopefully, these new and refreshing programs will change the viewing habits of many viewers as the superstar network IBC-13 remains to be feel-good habit in the way people are watching through the years on their television sets.